monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tritonia
La Tritonia (トリトニア, Toritonia in giapponese, Tritonia in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata l'8 settembre 2017 sul sito dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Conchiglie, Tipo Mollusco. Una Tritonia sposata ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia IT= Sono mostri che vivono nell'oceano e che originariamente possedevano delle conchiglie, ma si suppone che le abbiano abbandonate attraverso il processo di evoluzione a causa della necessità di mostrare i propri corpi ai maschi. Oltre a strisciare lungo il fondo oceanico, possono far oscillare la parte del corpo che fluttua per muoversi nell'acqua come se stesse galleggiando. I loro corpi sono così morbidi che quando sono toccati da un'altra persona, le sue mani vi affondano dentro. Allo stesso modo, essi sono una razza docile n un carattere è un temperamento morbidi. I loro corpi sono ornati di pinne, e dipende da ciascun individuo e dall'ambiente in cui vivono, ci sono molti nei colori diversi e una varietà di modelli, che le fa apparire proprio come una signora che indossa un vestito. Coloro che vedono la loro figura elegante e che oscillano le loro pinne probabilmente ne saranno affascinati. La bellezza di esse affascina non solo gli uomini, ma anche le donne, e anche tra gli umani, i vestiti modellati sul loro aspetto sono i favoriti dalle nobildonne. Le antenne che crescono dalla loro testa avvertono la presenza di uomini e inconsapevolmente le guidano verso di loro. Si dice che occasionalmente esse arrivano anche in superficie. Tuttavia, esse stesse sono dei mostri estremamente gentili, e anche se incontrano un uomo, agiscono solamente in un modo distinto o gli si avvicinano in maniera calma e amichevole, e non attaccheranno mai aggressivamente. D'altra parte, i tentacoli che hanno sulle loro spalle agiscono autonomamente dalla loro volontà e dai loro pensieri, e dopo aver rivelato qualcosa che si muove dietro di loro, automaticamente afferrano la preda o attaccano un nemico. Se è un uomo umano che stava dietro di loro, lo cattureranno aggressivamente a causa dell'istinto dei mostri, a volte anche avvolgendosi intorno al suo corpo, stuzzicandolo con il piacere fino al punto di eiaculazione secondo quello che dicono alcuni. Non sentono alcuna sensazione nei tentacoli sulla loro schiena, ma le antenne in cima alla loro testa sono sensibili al mana degli uomini, tuttavia, poiché possono solo avvertire la posizione di un uomo in modo estremamente vago, loro continueranno a cercare un uomo che non è nel loro campo visivo, indipendentemente dal fatto che stanno portando l'uomo sulla loro schiena. Spesso accade che finalmente si accorgeranno che un uomo è bloccato nei tentacoli della loro schiena solo dopo che il mana viene spremuto fuori da lui innumerevoli volte dai loro tentacoli. Così, nel caso di un incontro con una Tritonia, nascondersi è pericoloso, e probabilmente è più sicuro non andare mai dietro di loro e invece informare loro della vostra presenza davanti a essi. Hanno l'abitudine di riconoscere le cose che sono affondate nel proprio corpo come appartenenti a loro. Nel caso di un uomo che si seppellisce nel loro corpo, o anche se stessi, a prendersi cura di lui, abbracciano un uomo che è stato violato dai loro tentacoli; in entrambi i casi riconosceranno l'uomo come loro marito e cercheranno di copulare. Quando fanno sesso, loro abbracciano un uomo per tenerlo all'interno del loro corpo morbido e lo fanno mentre incollano i corpi altrui il più vicino possibile. Vorrebbero avere il corpo del proprio marito al proprio interno più profondamente. Oltre a pistonare più profondamente, cose come baciare profondamente e seppellire il volto nei loro seni morbidi sono anche probabilmente molto apprezzati da loro. Inoltre, non è solo il corpo dell'uomo che cercano di far affondare dentro di loro. Se è un individuo non sposato, lei fondamentalmente non rifiuterà alcun uomo che la vuole. E verso l'uomo che è diventato suo marito, mostrerà una profonda tolleranza come se lei fosse disposta ad accettare qualsiasi cosa. Quando un uomo le cerca e prega per il loro affetto, loro sperimentano una gioia così forte come se il cuore del loro marito sta affondando in loro e stia diventando il loro, così che abbracciano continuamente e fanno sesso con il loro marito, continuando a fornire piacere e conforto in modo che egli possa essere dipendente da loro. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|EN= They are monsters who live in the ocean and originally possessed shells, however it is supposed that they abandoned their shells through the process of evolution due to the necessity of showing off their own bodies to males. Aside from crawling along the bottom of the ocean, they can wave the part of their body that flutters to move through the water as if floating. Their bodies are so soft that when touched by another person their hands will sink into it. Likewise, they are a docile race with a soft demeanor and temperament. Their bodies are adorned with fins, and depending on each individual and the environment in which they live, there are many different beautiful colors and a variety of patterns, which makes them appear just like a lady wearing a dress. Those who behold the elegant figure of them swaying their fins will likely be charmed. The beauty of it enthralls not only men, but women too, and even among humans, dresses that were patterned after their appearance are favored by noblewomen. The feelers growing from their head sense the presence of men and unconsciously guide them towards them. It's said that occasionally they even come up to the surface. However, they themselves are extremely gentle monsters, and even if they do encounter a man, they just act spaced out or approach him in a calm and friendly manner, and would never aggressively attack. On the other hand, the tentacles that they have on their backs act autonomously from their will and thoughts, and upon sensing something moving behind them, they will automatically seize prey or attack an enemy. If it’s a human man that's there behind them, they will aggressively capture him due to the monsters' instinct, sometimes even coiling around his body, teasing him with pleasure to the point of ejaculation according to what some say. They don't have any sensation in the tentacles on their back, but the feelers on their head are sensitive to men's mana, however, since they can only sense the location of a man extremely vaguely, they will just continue to search for a man who isn’t in their field of vision regardless of the fact that they're actually carrying the man on their back. It is often the case that they will finally realize that a man is stuck in the tentacles on their back only after the mana has been squeezed out of him countless times by their tentacles. Thus in the situation of encountering a Tritonia, hiding oneself is dangerous, and it's probably safer never to go behind them and instead inform them of your presence from the front. They have a habit of recognizing things that have sunk into their own body as belonging to them. In the case that a man buries himself in their body, or even if they themselves, to look after him, embrace a man who was violated by their tentacles; in either case they'll recognize the man as their husband and seek to copulate. When having sex, they'll embrace a man to hold him inside their soft body and do it while gluing each others' bodies as closely together as possible. They like to have their husband's body sink inside their own more deeply. Besides just deeper pistoning, such things as deep kissing and burying one's face in their soft breasts are also likely to greatly please them. Also, it's not just the man's body that they try to make sink inside them. If it's an unmarried individual, she basically won't refuse any man who wants her. And towards the man that became her husband, she'll show a deep tolerance as if she's willing to accept anything. When a man seeks them and begs for their affection, they experience powerful joy as if their husband's heart is sinking inside them and becoming theirs, so they will repeatedly gently embrace and have sex with their husband, continuously providing pleasure and comfort so that he will be dependent on them. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji ￮ Umi no naka de kurasu mamono de, motomoto wa kaigara o motte itaga, jishin no karada o osu ni misetsukeru hitsuyō-sei kara, shinka no katei de kaigara o sutesatta noda to sa rete iru. Kaitei o hai mawaru hoka, hirahira to shita karada no ichibu o yurameka se, fuyū suru ka no yō ni suichū o idō suru. Karada wa tasha ga fureru to te ga shizumi konde shimau hodo ni yawarakaku, onaji yō ni monogoshi mo yawarakana kishō no otonashī shuzokudearu. Sono karada wa hire ni yotte irodora re, seisoku suru kankyō ya kotai-goto ni samazama ni kotonaru utsukushī shikisai to tasaina moyō wa, sanagara doresu o kita kifujin no yō de, hire o yurasu yūgana sugata wa miru mono o miryō suru kotodarou. Sono utsukushi-sa wa dansei nomi narazu josei o mo toriko ni shi, ningen no ma demo kanojo-tachi no sugata o mo shite tsukura reta doresu ga, kōkina josei-tachi ni aiyō sa rete iru. Atama ni haeru shokkaku wa dansei no sonzai o kanjitori, kanojo-tachi o muishiki no uchi ni ningen no dansei no gen e to michibiki, tokiori, chijō ni agatte kuru koto mo aru to iu. Daga, kanojo-tachi jishin wa kiwamete odayakana mamonodeari, dansei to sōgū shite mo bon'yari shite iru ka, yūkō-teki katsu odayaka ni sessuru nomi de, sekkyokutekini osoikakaru koto wanai. Sono ippō de senaka ni motsu shokushu wa, kanojo-tachi no ishi ya shikō to wa betsuni jiritsu-teki ni kōdō shi, haigo de ugoku sonzai o satchi shite jidōtekini emono no hokaku ya gaiteki e no kōgeki o okonau. Haigo ni sonzai suru no ga ningen no danseideareba, mamono no hon'nō nimotozuite sekkyokutekini hokaku shi, tokitoshite karada ni karamitsuite ijiri kairaku o atae, shasei ni made michibiite shimau to iu. Senaka no shokushu ni wa kankaku ga sonzai sezu, atama no shokkaku wa dansei no sei ni binkandaga, dansei no ichi wa kiwamete aimai ni satchi suru tame, senaka ni dansei o shotte iru ni mo kakawarazu, kanojo-tachi jishin wa shikai ni utsuranai dansei no sonzai o sagasu bakari de, shokushu ni yori ikudotonaku sei o shibotte kara yōyaku `senaka no shokushu ni dansei ga hikkakatte iru' koto ni kidzuku baai mo sukunaku wanai. Kanojo-tachi to sōgū shita baai, mi o kakusu no wa gyaku ni kikendeari, kesshite haigo ni wa mawarazu shōmen kara kanojo-tachi ni jishin no sonzai o shiraseru kata ga anzendarou. Kanojo-tachi wa jishin no nikutai ni shizumi konda mono o, jibun no shoyū-monodearu to ninshiki suru shūsei o motsu. Dansei kara kanojo-tachi no nikutai ni sono mi o uzumeta baai, shokushu ni okasa reta dansei o kaihō shiyou to kanojo-tachi kara daita baai no dochiradeatte mo, dansei o jibun no otto to shite ninshiki shi, kōbi o motomeru kotodarou. Kanojo-tachi to no majiwari wa, dansei o yawarakana karada ni dakikomu yō ni hōyō shi, tagai no karada o dekiru kagiri mitchaku sa sete okonawa reru. Otto no karada ga jishin no nikutai ni yori fukaku shizumi komu koto o konomi, yori fukai chūsō nomi narazu, fukai seppun ya yawarakana mune ni kao o uzumeru to itta kōi mo kanojo-tachi o tsuyoku yorokoba seru kotodarou. Mata, kanojo-tachi ga jishin e to shizumi koma seyou to suru no wa, dansei no nikutai dakede wanai. Mikon no kotaideareba, kihontekini jishin o motomete kuru dansei o kobamazu, otto to natta dansei ni taishite wa, subete o uke ireru ka no yōna fukai hōyō-ryoku o miseru. Otto ga amae, motomete kuru koto ni, kanojo-tachi wa otto no kokoro ga jishin e to shizumi komi, jibun no mono ni natte iku to iu tsuyoi yorokobi o oboeru tame, otto ga kanojo-tachi ni izon shite shimau yō ni yasashiku hōyō to majiwari o kurikaeshi, kairaku to yasuragi o atae tsudzukeru nodearu. __NOEDITSECTION__ Note di Kenkou Cross IT= * Le nuove informazioni sulla nuova monster girl "Tritonia" sono state pubblicate! :Ecco una nuova razza dopo una lunga assenza! :Spero di riprendere il ritmo degli aggiornamenti durante il lavoro delle opere invernali! __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「'トリトニア'」　の情報を掲載しました！ :久々の新種族になりました! :冬コミの作業をやりつつ、更新ペースを取り戻せていければと思っております！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `'toritonia'' no jōhō o keisai shimashita!'' :Hisabisa no shin shuzoku ni narimashita! '' :''Fuyu komi no sagyō o yaritsutsu, kōshin pēsu o torimodosete ikereba to omotte orimasu! __NOEDITSECTION__ Galleria immagini Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Tritonia eng1.png|Pagina corrente inglese dell'Enciclopedia. Tritonia jp1.png|Pagina corrente giapponese dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Extra Art= 332info.jpg|La moglie Tritonia su banner post. DJxA-cuUEAAh2YW.jpg|Immagine di bozza del banner post. Trit s.jpg|Icona della moglie Tritonia. |-|Fan Artwork= Tritonia/Fan Artwork|Fan Artwork Ulteriori informazioni Trivia= * Questa monster girl è basata sul genere dei Tritonia"Tritonia", Wikipedia.com, composta da lumache di mare, nudibranchi, gasteropodi senza guscio, appartenente alla famiglia dei Tritoniidae. ** Nella traduzione della wiki il plurale di "Tritonia" si mantiene così come al singolare. * La '''Tritonia è il 206º mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia e il 206º ad apparire sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. Note |-|Tritonia conosciute= ;Canoniche * L'individuo sposato di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante |-|Media= La specie delle Tritonia e le sue esponenti sono apparse o menzionate nei seguenti media: ;Canonici * Altro :* Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross |-|Confronti= Qui di seguito gli esempi e i tratti in comune con altre monster girls di tipo lumaca secondo altri autori. Tritonia/Monster Girl Quest|''Monster Girl Quest'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Acquatici Categoria:Famiglia delle Conchiglie Categoria:Lettera T Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Oceani Categoria:Sottospecie Categoria:Tipo Mollusco